


Mile High Club

by TenshiNoKiri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoKiri/pseuds/TenshiNoKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy hopes that Zeus might make an exception and let him fly, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff and aff

Percy stared at the crystal that hung from his window. He reached for it and gave it a quick spin causing rainbows to blur around his room. He had just gotten an Iris message from Annabeth, who was in California with her family. Percy had never thought that a long distance relationship would be this hard. They couldn’t go on dates, they couldn’t hang out in the park, walking hand in hand like the other couples do, and they couldn’t see each other face to face and just bask in the other’s presence. They had to settle for talking through Iris message as much as they could, and Percy was sure that they had probably bought the goddess a new house with all the drachmas they had thrown in.

Percy got off of his bed and threw on his jacket as he left the apartment and headed towards an arcade down the street. It was early February and the snow was still falling on New York. So much snow was falling that school would probably be canceled all next week. Percy crossed his fingers, he could only hope. Valentine’s Day was also next week and for a moment Percy wished he could just hop on a plane and go see Annabeth. But Zeus would never allow that, not even after saving the world this past summer.

Percy glanced at the Empire State Building wished, that just once, Zeus would take pity on him and let him see his girlfriend. Percy was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice a white windowless van pull up next to him. By the time he sensed the man behind him, it was too late. A chloroform rag was shoved over his nose and mouth, his lungs instinctively gasped for air, and then his world went black.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He was laying on something soft, cushiony would be a good word to describe it. His mouth tasted like pennies and his head hurt, both side effects of the chloroform. He slowly opened his eyes to see where he’d been taken. It was a rectangular space with tinny oval windows on either side. There was a bar towards the back that looked like it was stocked with various different types of sodas. There was a large table in the middle of the room and, of course, the long couch that Percy was laying on that seemed to wind its way around said table. Percy got up and staggered over to one of the windows. He opened the shutter and peaked outside, what he saw almost made his heart stop.

Clouds.

He was on a plane.

He was on a plane in the air.

‘Oh Zeus, please don’t kill me,’ Percy thought to himself.

“Now why would I do that?” said a deep voice to Percy’s right. Percy jumped and turned to come face to face with the Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods himself, Zeus.

“Lord Zeus, please, I don’t know what happened,” Percy said hurriedly. “I was just walking down the street and then someone grabbed me and I woke up here. I swear, I would never set foot on a plane. Please don’t smite me or electrocute me or turn me to a pile of cinders.”

Zeus just chuckled as he watched Percy become frantic. His nephew really was adorable when he was flustered. Although Percy resembled Poseidon in a lot of ways, the boy had just enough human in him to balance it all out. Percy had come into his own as a unique and shinning individual and it was time that Zeus show him just how aware the god was of that fact.

“Perseus, calm down,” Zeus said. “I’m not going to kill you. In fact, I’m the one who asked that you be brought here. So relax, enjoy, we’ll be landing in California in about five to six hours.”

Zeus watched as Percy’s tense stance began to relax, and the boy’s sea-green eyes started to dart around the room, trying to take everything in. Zeus would have to thank Hermes later for bringing the boy here. Truly, there was nothing that the God of Thieves couldn’t steal. Zeus put a hand on Percy’s shoulder and steered him back towards the couch. Percy sat down slowly as he eyed Zeus suspiciously.

“Why?” Percy asked. “Why would you change your mind about me being able to fly? I mean, I’m still a son of Poseidon, and I thought that that meant that I had to stay on the ground?”

“Not necessarily,” Zeus said nonchalantly. “Are you thirsty?” Zeus gestured to the bar in the back of the plane’s cabin. Percy nodding and moved to stand up, but Zeus’s hand was back on his shoulder pushing him back down.

“You’re my guest,” Zeus stated. “So, as host, I’ll get to for you.”

“Are you sure?” Percy couldn’t help the surprise that was all over his face.

“I insist.” Zeus stood up and walked back to the bar, grinning the whole way. Percy’s expression reminded him of a scared little bunny caught in a trap, and in a way that is exactly what the boy was.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Um, water’s fine, please,” Percy called back timidly. This got a chuckle form Zeus, the boy had to be nervous, so it made sense that he would request something that made him feel strong. Percy went back to staring out the window, watching the clouds pass by. He didn’t see Zeus turn up the plane’s air conditioning, nor did he notice a puff of some sort of powder get blown out of the vent and mix with the air.

“Here you go,” Zeus said bringing Percy’s water to the table. Percy reached for the cup and had emptied it after a few large gulps. Zeus raised an eye brow.

“My, you were thirsty.”

“Thanks,” Percy chuckled nervously. “I had to get the taste of pennies out of my mouth.” Zeus didn’t respond he just watched as the boy nervously shifted in his seat.

“Um, Uncle?” Percy looked at Zeus cautiously. “Is there a reason you suddenly decide to let me fly?” Zeus just stared back down at Percy. The boy’s face was beginning to get flushed, his breath was already starting to become shallow and fast. The aphrodisiac in the air was starting to take it’s affect on the boy. Zeus licked his lips, this is what he had been waiting for. He also made a mental note to thank Aphrodite later. Before Percy had time to question the lustful look on Zeus’s face or why, if the air was on so high, he felt like he was burning up, he was pushed back into the couch. Zeus had his shoulders pined down and was leaning over him, a wide grin on the god’s face.

“What? Lord Zeus, what are you-” Percy’s question was cut off when Zeus’s lips crashed down on his own. The kiss was hard and forceful. Zeus nipped at Percy’s lips trying to gain entrance. Percy’s body was warming up and responding, they could both feel his arousal growing. Finally, Percy gasped at the sensation and Zeus got the opening he had been waiting for, his tongue diving into the boy’s moist cavern. Percy was distressed. His body was getting way too hot and he just wanted to rip all the clothes off of himself. His pants were starting to get too tight as he began to grind his hips upwards into Zeus. And his mouth was currently being invaded by the King of the Gods. And on top of everything it was getting more and more difficult to think clearly.

Zeus pulled back and looked down at the flushed panting boy beneath him. Percy’s lips were swollen and his eyes were dilated in lust. Zeus quickly got rid of the boy’s shirt as he leaned back down and started kissing a trail from Percy’s lips down to his neck, stopping when he felt the boy's pulse beating strongly beneath his lips.

“Ahh…Ngh,” The noises Percy was gasping out as Zeus sucked and licked at his neck were more than enough to spur the god on to leave marks all over the boy’s neck, collar bone, and chest. Percy was pressing into him, the boy’s hands grasping at the god’s clothes trying to get more contact. Zeus’s hand began to trail over Percy’s stomach and to the waist of his jeans. His fingers quickly undid the button and zipper giving Zeus more room to snake his hand inside the boy’s boxers. Percy yelped and arched up as he felt fingers wrap around his semi-hard shaft.

Zeus smirked as he moved his lips back up to meet the boy’s own. Percy moaned into Zeus’s mouth as those fingers around his member began to pump him to full attention. Zeus began to move down Percy’s body once more as wide sea-green eyes watched him. Percy nearly died on the spot when Zeus’s tongue flicked out to lap at the pre-cum at the head of Percy’s cock.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” Percy began to chant to himself as he watched Zeus nibble and lick at Percy’s now full erection. “Oh, please… agh.. don’t…nn…stop,” Percy's pleas broken by gasps and moans.

Suddenly Zeus stopped, which had Percy worried for a moment, but the Lord of the Sky just smirked.

“Please what?”

“Huh? Oh gods, I don’t know just don’t stop… Feels so good… Just, please, don’t stop! Please, Lord Zeus!”

As soon as the words were out Percy found himself thrown face down on the table, his pants were gone as well as his boxers, shoes, and socks. Zeus was pressing down on him, kissing the back of Percy’s shoulders and neck. Percy looked to the side and noticed that the cup he had drank from earlier was now full of a thick, gel-like substance. He felt Zeus smirk into the back of his neck as he watched the god dip three fingers into the cup.

“What is that?” Percy panted out as Zeus started to nibble and suck at his neck.

“Something that will make you feel wonderful,” Zeus said as he stood up behind Percy’s up-turned ass. The King of Gods smirked. Since the oath he’d been with quite a few male lovers, seeing as there was no danger of pregnancy there. Granted, he had strayed when it came to Thalia’s mother. But, he had to admit, the boy in front of him had a remarkable body. The years of training and quests had toned him well, not to mention the lean muscles that come with a swimmer’s body. The boy in front of him was a master piece.

‘One of Poseidon’s best works,’ he thought to himself.

“Perseus,” Zeus said in an authoritative yet caring tone. “This is going to be somewhat uncomfortable at first, but if you push back against me it’ll make it easier.”

“Wha?” Percy tried to look back but the god put one hand in the middle of his back to keep him held down. He felt Zeus’s finger begin to circle his puckered opening, applying increasing amounts of pressure until the ring of muscle gave way.

“Agh!” Percy yelped in alarm as the finger slowly sank deeper into him. He tried to concentrate on push out against the invading digit which allowed Zeus to burry to as far as he could.

“Feels … ngh… weird.” Zeus pumped his finger in and out of the boy a few times until he felt Percy relaxing a little. Without missing a beat he added a second finger and began a scissoring motion to widen that tight little hole. Percy was panting and straining against the table, his eyes clenched shut as he was being prepared. He knew what was coming next, he knew Zeus was going to fuck him, but he was feeling too good to ask the god to stop.

Zeus relished the sounds the boy was making, every mewl and moan was more beautiful then Apollo’s best compositions. He slowly added a third finger and felt Percy tense.

“You need to relax,” he said as he continued to pump his slick fingers in and out of the boy. He could hear a small grunt come from Percy as the boy tried to do as instructed. Zeus continued to move his fingers until they brushed across the tiny bundle of nerves that had Percy throwing his head back in pleasure and thrusting his hips back onto Zeus’s fingers. Zeus’s smile broadened. He was ready. With a snap of his finger his clothes were gone. He dipped his hand back into the cup and smeared the lubrication onto himself. He lined himself up with Percy’s entrance as his hands went to hold the boy’s hips in place. In one quick hard thrust he was buried deep inside the boy’s hot, tight virgin ass.

“AAHHHH,” Percy shrieked and his muscles tighten up and clamped down on Zeus. It took all the self-control the god had to stay still as Percy’s body tried to adjust.

“Perseus, relax,” Zeus gritted out in a demanding tone. Percy’s head lay flat on the table as he whimpered.

“It hurts,” Percy’s voice sounded small and weak, everything Zeus knew the boy wasn’t.

“I said, relax,” Zeus pulled out and push back in. It would drive him crazy but he had to take it slow for the boy beneath him. He began to shift to different angles, searching for the boy’s prostate.

“AGH… Nn…” Percy screamed and moaned as Zeus found what he was looking for. The god began to pound into the boy harder as his fingers wrapped around Percy’s neglected shaft.

“Oh yes… Oh gods… Harder… ngh… faster... agh…Oh yeeeessssssss,” Percy was screaming and panting and Zeus made sure to comply with every demand made by the young hero. Percy couldn’t take it any more as his prostate was pummeled into ecstasy. He threw his head back as he arched of the table. His orgasm spraying out onto the wood surface as his muscles clamped down on the god’s member inside him.

“OH ZEUS!!” Percy screamed as said god continued to pound into his ass. After a few more quick stokes Zeus came with a grunt. Hot seed filling Percy’s insides as a pulse of electricity shot up his spine.

Zeus looked down at his spent lover, who was panting against the table. The god reached his hand towards the boy’s face and shifted the sweaty hair from his eyes. Percy smiled up at him gratefully. Zeus picked him up and laid him face up on the couch before crawling on top of him and kissing him hard and demanding. The god then began to kiss and suck at Percy’s neck.

“Again!?”

“Well, I did say this was a five to six hour flight didn’t I,” Zeus smirked up at Percy’s face which was a mixture of fear and shock. “And I don’t intend on letting you leave until you’ve been properly debauched.”

“Oh Gods.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They finally landed in southern California. The sun was shining and an ocean breeze drifted towards the tarmac as the plane landed. The stairs were rolled in front of the cabin door just as it opened. Percy looked out at the California landscape, his hair sticking out at odd angles even though he had tried to smooth it down. His legs were wobbly and he wouldn’t walk without a limp. His neck was covered in hickies, which were going to be hard to explain to Annabeth when he saw her.

“Um, thanks for the lift, Lord Zeus,” Percy said looking back at his rather smug uncle. “And, um, for everything else.”

“Just wait till the return trip,” Zeus couldn’t help but give a hearty laugh at how quickly Percy’s face paled.

Percy walked down the tarmac were he saw Hermes waiting with a suitcase.

“Hey Percy, enjoy your flight.” Percy blushed beet red and Hermes just laughed. “That much fun, huh? Anyways, sign here please.” He handed Percy a clipboard. Percy quickly signed and handed it back to him.

“Thanks for bringing my stuff, Lord Hermes,” Percy said as he reached down for the suitcase handle.

“Don’t mention it. But you know,” Hermes paused as he came up to stand next to Percy. “I do like to be tipped.” He landed a smack on Percy’s sore ass. Before Percy had time to protest he was dragged of behind a baggage car by a very frisky messenger god.


End file.
